


Tahanan

by onlykji



Series: Buhay Mag-Jagi [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Slight Angst?
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykji/pseuds/onlykji
Summary: Ano na nga bang nangyari sa ating mga bida matapos ang kasalan ng century?





	Tahanan

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ko din alam kung bakit may ganito ??? biglaan lang ganon ??? I hope ma-enjoy niyo hehehe 
> 
>    
> This work is un-beta'd, pasenya sa mga errors uwu  
>  
> 
> Enjoy mga sizters in kaisoo hehehe

It has been three months since they got married.

 

 

Tatlong buwan na niyang may bahay si Kyungsoo, and he still can’t believe that he’s married to this beautiful man sleeping beside him.

 

 

Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na—finally!—asawa na niya si Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang iba pang pwedeng hilingin, wala na siyang ibang hangad, si Kyungsoo lang.

 

 

Jongin looked at the digital clock at their bedside table, _it’s just 6 in the morning_.

 

 

He slowly got up, not wanting to wake his husband up, and went straight to their kitchen. 

 

 

Sunday ngayon, walang work. And every Sunday siya ang nagsisilbi kay Kyungsoo since ang asawa niya ang laging gumagalaw sa bahay tuwing weekdays.

  


 

He decided to make breakfast kaagad kasi alam niyang maaga rin nagigising si Kyungsoo, nasanay na siguro, ever since college sila ganiyan na ang asawa niya.

  


 

Nilabas niya ang organic eggs and pre-marinated tapa from the fridge. He’s not great at cooking pero kaya niya namang mag-prito at pagsilbihan si Kyungsoo.

  


 

Kinuha niya na rin ang rice cooker nila na may lamang tirang kanin from last night. Gusto kasi ni Kyungsoo ang fried rice na may super daming garlic on top.

  


He put his pink apron on and started cooking. Inuna niyang iprito ang eggs kasi sabi ng mama niya eggs first before the tapa para it won’t stick to the pan. The first time he made breakfast kasi as Kyungsoo’s husband ay muntik niyang masunog ang bahay nila.

  


After frying the egg, kumuha na siya ng panibagong pan for the fried rice. Naghiwa na din siya ng garlic and kinuha ang organic butter sa ref. He continued cooking and nag-brew na rin siya ng coffee for his husband lang kasi hindi naman siya mahilig mag-coffee.

  


Nang matapos siya, binalikan niya si Kyungsoo. Dapat ay gigisingin niya pa ang asawa niya kaso gising na pala, tinatamad lang bumangon. Kyungsoo’s scrolling through his phone with only one eye open.

  


 

Pumasok siya sa kwarto at biglang binaba ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya at nagkunwaring natutulog pa, too bad he’s caught already.

  


 

Humiga siya at niyakap nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo, siniksik niya rin ang ulo niya sa leeg ng asawa niya, “Bangon na, baby.”

  


 

Nag-hum lang si Kyungsoo as an answer. Lalo niyang hinigpitan ang yakap niya at siniksik ang mukha niya causing Kyungsoo to squeal a bit. Nakiliti ata sa stubble niya, napatawa siya.

  


Hinarap niya ang asawa niya sa kaniya at hinawi ang buhok nito, “Did I tire you out last night? Bangon na, by, breakfast is ready.”

  


 

Nagulat siya nang hampasin ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya, “Ano ba ‘yang bibig mo, by, andyan ang mga bata!”

  


 

Jongin’s eyes scanned the room—oo nga, andyan ang mga bata—their dogs are inside the room pala, “I’m sorry? But seriously, baby, lika na. Food’s getting cold. HIndi masarap ang tapa if malamig na.”

  


Nang narinig ni Kyungsoo ang salitang “tapa”, tumayo na agad siya as if it’s a magic word. He watched his husband put on his boxers and a shirt na nakakalat sa floor, he’s guessing na sa kaniya ‘yun dahil sa laki kay Kyungsoo.

  


“Nag-fried rice ka?” Kyungsoo asked him while putting on the shirt.

 

 

“Yep, nag-brew na din ako ng coffee.” Sagot naman niya habang pinapagpag ang kama niya at inaayos ang mga unan.

  


 

_“YESSSSSS! WE EATIN’ GOOD!”_ Nagulat siya nang sumigaw ang asawa niya nang palabas na sila ng kwarto.

  


 

“Matagal ka na namang kumakain ng masarap? Like ever since naging tayo?” Jongin said with a proud look on his face.

  


 

TInignan siya ni Kyungsoo at nag-pout. Nakita niyang namula ang tenga nito, “Baby, please, stop na.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

After nila mag-breakfast, si Kyungsoo na ang nag-ligpit ng mga pinagkainan nila kahit na nag-insist si Jongin na siya na lang. Inayos niya ang cupboard nila and fridge, every second Sunday kasi nag-gogrocery sila, nag-check lang siya ng mga need na i-restock. Pinakain na rin niya ang mga dogs nila while si Jongin ay naliligo na. As much as they want to stay at home ngayong Sunday dahil sa stress na dala ng past weeks, hindi pwede dahil kailangan nilang mag-grocery and dalhin sa vet ang mga dogs for a check-up.

  


 

Saktong pagkatapos niya sa household chores, natapos din maligo si Jongin. Hindi namna talaga dapat sila maagang aalis ngayon pero dahil dadalhin nila ang mga dogs sa vet, they decided na i-walk na rin sila sa park.

  


 

Bago siya tuluyang pumasok ng banyo, he heard Jongin said, “Baby, remind me to buy sweets ah. Para kela Rahee.” and he simply answered, “Sure, babe!”

  


 

This is one of the reasons why he loves Jongin so much, maalaga siya especially to his pamangkins. Too bad he can never give Jongin the kids he deserve.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived sa mall around 1 in the afternoon na, natagalan sila kasi… _na-traffic…_

  


 

Pumuntos pa si Jongin kay Kyungsoo bago sila umalis ng bahay. Hindi rin naman ma-hindian ni Kyungsoo ang asawa niya dahil gusto niya rin. At sino ba siya para hindian ang nag-iisang THE Engr. Jongin Kim?

  


 

Sa vet clinic muna sila dumaan para ipa-check up ang mga dogs and ipa-groom na rin kasi medyo mahaba na ang mga buhok ng mga alaga nila. Buti na lang at nandoon yung may-ari ng clinic, si Kuya Seonho, close friend nila—well, close friend niya. Hanggang ngayon pa rin kasi merong teeny-tiny selos si Jongin kay Seonho.

  


 

Natatawa na lang siya na hanggang ngayon mailap pa rin ang asawa niya kay Seonho, mas okay na nga si Jongin ngayon kesa dati nung hindi pa sila kasal. Syempre, ni-rereassure niya si Jongin na he’s all his.

  


 

Nasa supermarket na sila and nasa fresh produce aisle, he wants to pick their fruits and veggies personally kasi. Hindi naman sa wala siyang tiwala kay Jongin pero siya ang madalas nasa kusina kaya mas alam niya ang lagay ng mga produce.

 

“Soo, look oh, ang laki,” sabi ni Jongin sa kaniya habang tinuturo ang eggplant na malaki nga.

  


 

“Ji…” saway ni Kyungsoo.

  


“What?”

  


Tinignan niya ang asawa niya at naka-ngisi na ‘to, “Babe, we’re in public.”

  


 Nilingon siya ni Jongin, “I’m not doing anything, my lovely husband.”

  


 

Hindi na siya sumagot, he just rolled his eyes, at dumiretso na lang sa meat section. Narinig niya namang tumawa nang mahina si Jongin na nakasunod sa kaniya. He picked up different cuts of pork, beef, and chicken para sa uulamin nila for two weeks. As much as possible, lahat ng pagkain nila from scratch. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo ang mga pagkaing madaming preservatives like MSG kaya ayaw niya sa mga canned foods.

  


 

Metikoloso si Kyungsoo pagdating sa inihahanda niya para sa kanila ni Jongin and hindi naman nagrereklamo ang asawa niya kasi wala naman siyang magawa and he likes—no, scratch that!— his husband LOVES his home-cooked food to the point na pati boss ni Jongin pinupuri ang luto niya kasi hindi kayang hindi ipagmalaki ng asawa niya ang lutong bahay niya.

  


 

After picking sweets for Jongin’s pamangkins, nagpunta na sila sa cashier. But nadaan sila sa aisle ng mga formula milk for babies at hinarang sila ng isang saleslady.

  


 

“Hi mga daddies! Baka po gusto niyong ipa-try ‘to sa mga babies niyo para po hindi masyadong na-dedrain sila mommies. New in the market pa lang po ‘to,” narinig niyang sabi ng babae.

  


 

Kyungsoo felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of sadness. Bumalik na naman ‘yung kurot sa puso niya, ‘yung takot na matagal nang nakatira sa kalooban niya.

  


 

He felt an arm on his shoulder, “Ah, no, sorry. We don’t have a kid kasi and siya ‘yung asawa ko. We’re good.” For a while nakalma siya, nakalma ang kalooban niya nang marinig niya ang boses ni Jongin at maramdaman ang mga bisig nito sa balikat niya.

  


 

Nag-sorry ang saleslady sa kanila at nag-smile naman siya, hindi niya naman kasi kasalanan na hindi niya alam ang istorya nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Buong car ride pabalik ng clinic, tahimik lang si Kyungsoo at napansin ‘yun ni Jongin. Normally kasi pagkasampa nila sa kotse, icoconnect na ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya sa car stereo via bluetooth and mamimili na ng papatugtugin niya.

  


 

He’s driving and naalala niya na Sunday nga pala. They almost forgot to go to mass.

  


 

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at nilingon naman siya nito, “Hmm?”

  


 

“Simba tayo?”

  


Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at tumango. After nun lumingon na ulit si Kyungsoo sa window. Nabother si Jongin, madalang kasing magkaganon si Kyungsoo except may dinadala talaga ‘yun.

  


 

Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, “Are you okay?”

  
  


Lumingon ang asawa niya at hinigpitan din ang hawak sa kamay niya, “Yes, of course.”

  


 

His husband smiled, pero hindi ‘yung genuine na smile.

  


 

Hindi niya na kinulit pa si Kyungsoo. One of the things he learned about Kyungsoo is the more kulitin mo siya to speak up about the problem, lalo niyang hindi sasabihin. Kyungsoo once said sa kaniya nung nagkaroon sila ng misunderstanding is you have to wait.

  


 

Wait hanggang sa ready na siya, wait hanggang sa kaya na niyang ilabas ang nararamdaman niya.

  


 

And that became one of the things na pinangangalagaan niya, kasi kung hindi niya nagawang hintayin si Kyungsoo years ago, baka wala siyang asawa ngayon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

They arrived sa church, buti na lang at konti pa lang ang tao. Hindi ganon ka-crowded unlike kapag gabi sila nag-sisimba.

  


 

Umupo sila sa may bandang likod, hawak pa rin ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. All throughout the mass tahimik lang si Kyungsoo. Lalong nabother si Jongin sa kung ano ang nangyayari sa asawa niya.

  


 

Bago sila bumalik sa kotse nila ay may humarang sa kanilang babae na may dalang bata. Mukhang may sakit ‘yung bata na Jongin assumed is anak nung babae.

  


 

Nakalahad ‘yung babae sa kanila, “Sir, namamalimos po ako para sa anak ko, ilang araw na po kasing nilalagnat ‘tong anak ko. Hindi ko po mabilhan ng gamot kasi kulang po ‘yung pera ko.”

  


 

Walang pagdadalawang isip ay dumukot si Kyungsoo ng pera mula sa bulsa niya. Nakita niya inabutan nito ang babae ng limang 100-peso bill, “Ate, bilhan niyo po ng gamot ang pagkain ‘yung anak niyo. ‘Wag niyo na po dalhin dito lalo lang po ‘yan magkakasakit.”

  


 

Halos maiyak ‘yung babae sa halagang inabot ni Kyungsoo, “Maraming salamat po, sir! Pagpalain po kayo ng Diyos!”

  


Nginitian lang ni Kyungsoo ang mag-ina at naglakad na ulit.

  


Naguguluhan si Jongin sa mga actions ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang stressed ang asawa niya from work pero ni isang beses hindi niya nakitang umakto nang ganon ang asawa niya.

  


 

Huminto muna sila for a drive thru sa McDonald’s kasi the last thing they ate ay ‘yung breakfast pa.

  


 

Even sa McDo, walang gana si Kyungsoo. He would normally order a chicken-spaghetti meal with large fries and large pineapple juice, pero ngayon nag-Burger McDo lang siya without fries and drinks.

  


 

Jongin swore to God na kung hindi niya tatanungin ang asawa niya ay masisiraan na siya ng bait. So, he did it na. Hininto niya ang sasakyan sa parking lot.

  


 

“Baby, ano ba talagang problema?”

  


Tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo at halatang may problema dahil sa mga mata nito.

 

 

 

The first thing he noticed is the impending tears in his husband’s eyes.

  


 

“Are you sure na kontento ka sa akin?” Kyungsoo said in weak voice, almost whispering.

  


 

Nagulat si Jongin sa tanong ng asawa niya, “What? Of course, I am! What are you talking about?”

  
 

Yumuko si Kyungsoo, fingers are fidgeting, “Are you sure na magiging masaya ka sa akin?”

  


 

“Hey, where is this coming from?” Tinaas ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at nakita niyang tumulo na ang mga luhang kanina pa nagbabadyang pumatak.

 

 

“Hindi kita kayang bigyan ng anak. Hindi kita kayang bigyan ng buong pamilya. Hinding hindi ko mabibigay sayo ‘yung matagal mo nang pangarap,” hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang luha niya, _“So, again, are you sure na kontento ka sa akin?”_

  


 

“Oh, baby, come here,” Ninakap ni Jongin ang asawa niya nang mahigpit na mahigpit, “Shh, tahan na.”

  


 

Kumawala si Kyungsoo sa yakap niya at hinawakan ang mga kamay niya, “Jongin, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I can never give you a child. I can only offer myself and my whole life to you, I’m sorry.”

 

 

At this point, pati si Jongin ay umiiyak na rin, “How many times do I have to tell you na ikaw lang ang bubuo sa akin?” He held his husband’s face and brushed off the tears on his cheeks.

  


 

“You’re all I need, Soo. Ikaw lang ang pangarap ko, ikaw lang ang kailangan ko sa buhay na ‘to,” this time, siya naman ang nagpunas ng luha, “Hindi ko kailangan ng anak kasi ikaw lang nag-iisang baby ko.”

  


 

Napatawa si Kyungsoo, gumaang na nang kaunti ang loob ni Jongin. PInagdikit niya ang noo nila ni Kyungsoo, “You’re all I need and I would never ask for more, by. Understand?”

  


Tumango si Kyungsoo habang humihikbi at nakapikit, “I love you,” naglayo sila para halikan ang kaniyang asawa, “Ikaw lang, by.”

  


 

“I love you, too, Ji. Mahal na mahal.”

 

 

 

“Kahit anong mangyari, sayo pa rin ako uuwi, ikaw pa rin ang asawa ko at ako ang asawa mo. Walang makapagbabago nun. Habang buhay kitang magiging tahanan, Soo, habang buhay.”

  


 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at inakap ulit siya ni Jongin.

  
 

Sa buhay niyang ito, sa katauhan ni Kyungsoo niya nakita ang lahat ng bagay na kailangan niya. Sumumpa siya sa harap ng Diyos at mga mahal niya sa buhay na pang-habang buhay niyang aalagaan si Kyungsoo, habang buhay niyang mamahalin nang lubos ang kaniyang asawa. Kahit ano ay hahamakin niya para lang protektahan si Kyungsoo sa lahat ng puot sa mundong ito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Nang makauwi na sila, dali-daling humiga si Kyungsoo sa kama nila. Hindi niya rin masisisi ang asawa niya dahil alam niya kung gaano ka-pagod ito kaya siya na lang ang nag-ayos ng mga pinamili nila. Pinakain niya na rin ang mga alaga nila at nag-ayos sa living room nila.

  


 

Nang binalikan niya ang asawa niya sa kwarto nila, tuluyan nang nakatulog ito.

  


 

Tinabihan niya si Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa pisngi, hoping na magigising ito, “Soo, ligo muna tayo.”

  


 

Nag-hum lang si Kyungsoo as his answer at umakap ito sa kaniya.

  


 

“Baby kong pinaka-love, halika na!” Kiniss niya ulit ang asawa niya pero sa labi na.

 

 

Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo, “Ji naman…”

  


 

“Maligo na muna tayo, I prepared the tub na.”

  


 

“What bath bomb did you use?”

  


 

“Syempre ‘yung favorite mo, Sex Bomb from Lush.”

  


 

Hindi na kailangan pang kulitin ulit ni Jongin ang asawa niya kasi bigla na itong tumayo at isa isang hinubad ang kaniyang mga damit. Sinundan niya ang asawa niya using his trail of clothing, pinulot niya ang mga damit at nilagay na sa laundry bin nila.

  


 

“Should we put on a face mask too?” He asked Kyungsoo na nasa edge na ng tub nila, naked as the day he was born.

 

 

“Whatever makes you feel happy, baby, I’m all for it.”

  


Muntik na mag-squeal si Kyungsoo nang malakas, minsan na lang kasi sila makapag-skin care ni Kyungsoo. Most of the time kasi nakahiga na ang aawa niya kapag dumadating siya from work.

  


 

He quickly took off his clothes na rin and joined Kyungsoo sa tub, he embraced Kyungsoo from the back while the smaller is sitting comfortably on his lap.

  


 

They spent a good 20 minutes in the tub, setting the mood for something else.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Isang araw na naman ang nag-daan. Isang araw sa buhay mag-asawa ni Jongin at Kyungsoo. Marami pang pagdadaanan ang ating mga bida pero gaya nga ng sabi nila, basta’t magkasama sila, lahat ng problema ay kayang kaya._

**Author's Note:**

> Maaari ho kayong magreklamo sa aking tanggapan sa twitter, @jonginuggets.


End file.
